


Di Simpang Jalan

by Kleirdelun (Lunarea)



Category: Supernova Series - Dee Lestari
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Kleirdelun
Summary: Pada akhirnya, setelah bertahun-tahun, gelombangnya kembali.
Relationships: Alfa Sagala/Bodhi Liong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Di Simpang Jalan

**Author's Note:**

> Ditulis tahun 2016 demi memuaskan hati yang patah setelah IEP. Sagala sialan.

“Kamu nggak seharusnya ada di sini,” adalah hal yang pertama kali terucap dari mulut Bodhi ketika lelaki itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum tipis.

“Anggap aku pelangganmu hari ini.” Suara itu stabil dan tanpa getaran apapun, seakan-akan si empunya tidak sadar kalau Bodhi cukup terguncang hanya oleh hawa kehadirannya di simpang jalan kecil itu. “Aku mau satu tato, ya. Di punggung.”

“Kalau pelanggan, berarti harus bayar,” ucap Bodhi lirih, entah main-main, entah serius, atau mungkin ia hanya berusaha meredam badai di dalam kepalanya— _di dadanya._

Lelaki di depannya tergelak. “Kamu nggak keliatan bangkrut sampai-sampai _aku_ harus bayar,” ia berkata seraya melepas kaos hitamnya dan duduk di bangku yang telah dipersiapkan Bodhi untuk para pelanggan. “Tapi, kalau kamu maksa, ya sudah. Aku bayar.”

Bodhi membiarkan lelaki itu duduk membelakanginya, sementara ia sendiri mempersiapkan alat-alat kesayangannya.

Seharusnya ia tahu. Sejak kejadian itu, seharusnya ia tahu jika suatu saat akan ada kunjungan tak terduga. Hanya saja, ia tak siap—hatinya _sulit_ siap.

Bertahun-tahun sejak Hari Terobosan. Bertahun-tahun sejak terakhir ia bernapas bersama Alfa. Bertahun-tahun sejak Alfa ‘mati’. Bertahun-tahun, dan Bodhi sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa kehadiran lelaki itu; terbiasa untuk tak mengingatnya, untuk tak memikirkan kemungkinan pertemuan dan perpisahan yang keseribu.

Namun, hari ini Alfa kembali.

Alfa kembali seakan tak ada ledakan besar yang terjadi sebelumnya, seakan ia baru saja pulang dari liburan singkat. Ia kembali dengan senyum rindu di wajah yang mampu membuat Bodhi melempar diri ke rengkuhannya, kalau saja kejadian di Hari Terobosan tak pernah terjadi.

Alfa tak seharusnya kembali, tidak ke hadapan Bodhi.

“Kamu mau tato kayak apa?” Bodhi bertanya sambil mempersiapkan stensil.

“Gelombang.”

Ia susah payah menelan liur pahit. “Gelombang, _The Great Wave?_ ” tanyanya pelan. Bukan, bukan ia tidak tahu gelombang yang dimaksud Alfa, hanya saja... _hanya saja._

“Bodhi,” Nada suara Alfa setenang danau tanpa riak, “kamu tahu apa yang aku maksud.”

Bodhi menghela napas pelan sebelum tangannya mulai bekerja. “Kamu masih Gelombang setelah semua ini?”

“Menurut kamu? Apa aku kelihatan kayak Akar di matamu?” Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan. “Aku masih _Gelombangmu_ , Bodhi.”

_Gelombangku._

Satu kata itu mampu membuat Bodhi seolah tersedot ke lubang hitam dan terlempar ke dimensi antah-berantah.

 _Bertahun-tahun sejak Hari Terobosan dan Alfa setia dengan gelombang yang sama,_ Gelombang _miliknya—milik Bodhi._

“Kamu bakal pergi lagi habis ini.” Mata Bodhi terpejam untuk beberapa saat. Suaranya bergetar; ya, ia sadar itu, dan ia tahu kalau Alfa pun menyadarinya. “Kamu nggak akan tinggal.”

Baru saja Bodhi akan mengoles losion di kulit Alfa ketika lelaki itu bangkit dan duduk bersila di hadapannya. “Jangan. Jangan di punggung,” katanya. Ia lalu menunjuk satu petak kulit di bawah bahu kirinya. “Di sini. Aku mau di sini.”

Mereka beradu mata beberapa saat; Bodhi seperti mengonfirmasi _baik, di sana, jangan pindah lagi._ Tak lama, desing mesin bergaung nyaring.

Nyaringnya beradu dengan detak jantung yang menyesakkan ketika ia terkunci pada tatap mata Alfa yang tak henti-henti, yang menaungi, yang menggelisahkan karena ia tahu _tak selamanya akan kumiliki sorotmu itu._

“Kamu ingat dulu kamu pernah tanya kalau aku lahir kembali, aku mau jadi apa, dan aku jawab aku nggak tahu, tapi aku mau ketemu kamu lagi?” Suara Alfa melebur dengan segala bunyi-bunyian, _namun aku seakan terpekak dari segala bunyi yang asalnya tidak dari padamu_. “Ternyata aku benar-benar ketemu kamu lagi.”

“Nanti juga kamu pergi lagi.”

_Pilu, Alfa._

Alfa tak menjawab setelah itu. Tak ada yang berbicara lagi; hanya ada desing bising yang mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka. Entah berapa lama waktu yang telah Bodhi habiskan—entah berapa lama waktu yang Alfa habiskan untuk menatap Bodhi lekat-lekat, seolah ingin mengingat rupa halus lelaki berbandana itu—sampai akhirnya simbol yang selalu ia rindukan terajah sempurna di kulit Alfa.

 _“It looks really nice, Bodhi.”_ Alfa berdecak puas. “ _I love it a lot._ ”

Bodhi diam saja; lebih tepatnya, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pada akhirnya, hanya sepotong ‘terima kasih’ yang keluar dari mulutnya sembari ia menutup tato Alfa.

“Kamu harus pergi sekarang,” ucap Bodhi setelah usai pekerjaannya. “Nggak usah bayar.” Ia cepat-cepat menambahkan ketika dilihatnya Alfa hendak mengeluarkan dompet.

Lagi-lagi, Alfa menjatuhkan tatapannya pada Bodhi, kali ini tepat di mata. Bodhi ingin mengelak, menghindari sepasang netra itu, tapi entah kekuatan apa yang membuatnya tak beranjak. Dua sorot saling terikat dalam ritual pemanggilan rasa yang telah mereka kubur dalam-dalam selama ini.

Embusan napas Alfa lah yang pada akhirnya mengempas mereka kembali ke kenyataan.

“Jalan kita masih akan bersinggungan, Bodhi.” Lelaki itu tersenyum sendu. “Kamu tahu kenapa?”

Bodhi bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menggeleng pelan.

Dan, untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun sejak Hari Terobosan, jemari Alfa menyentuh jemarinya. Sentuhan halus, hampir tidak terasa, namun menjalarkan hangat yang hampir saja Bodhi lupakan.

Alfa menunduk, berbisik tepat di telinga Bodhi.

_Bisikanmu merasuk, mendesir, merengkuh._

_“Karena gelombangku tak akan pernah habis untukmu, Akar.”_

Bodhi ingin sekali meninju wajah Alfa ketika senyum lebar lelaki itu menjadi satu hal yang harus ia lihat sebelum mereka berpisah.

Namun, kali ini rasanya mereka tak akan berpisah terlalu lama. Sorot teduh Alfa menjanjikan itu.

“ _I’ll see you again, Root._ ”


End file.
